1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield wiper accessories and more particularly pertains to a new warning light accessory for mounting to the articulation bow of a windshield wiper arm of a vehicle's windshield wiper, preferably, on a rear windshield wiper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield wiper accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield wiper accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art windshield wiper accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,875; U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,578; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,542; U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,303; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,114; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,556.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new warning light accessory. The inventive device includes a housing having a body portion with a pair of mounting arms extending from the back surface of the body portion. The front surface of the body portion includes a light source that emits light from the front surface when powered. The mounting arms are spaced apart from one another to define a mounting space between them which is designed for inserting a portion of a windshield wiper arm therein. A clamping member is retractably extended through one of the mounting arms into the mounting space to hold the portion of windshield wiper arm between the mounting arms. A switch is electrically coupled to the light source to permit selective powering of the light source. A power source is also included for providing power to the light source.
In these respects, the warning light accessory according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to the articulation bow of a windshield wiper arm of a vehicle's windshield wiper, preferably, on a rear windshield wiper.